Dodocanapé
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Duo s'endort ds le canapé et... et... et vous le saurez en lisant mwahahahahaha comment ça C pas drôle ? Oo


Auteur : Hop, c'est parti…. C'ESTTTTTTTT MOI !!! Artemis the wild cat !

Titre : Sais pas encore, j'ai juste ouvert une page Word…

Genre : 1x2 powa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le reste… sais pas encore. Si… One-Shot.

Disclaimer : J'ai truffé la ville de piège à bishonens ( en fait c'est des pièges à loup ) et ai blessé 2 - 3 passants pas mal… Heero est chez moi dans sa cage ( K'so, j'dois l'nourrir !!! ) Duo à Grenoble ( On m'a prise de cours sur l'coup ) quant aux autres… sont dans la nature… OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!

Souhaite juste que les proprio' légaux ne viendront pas chercher mon nounours ( Hee-chan ).

* * *

Aujourd'hui cela fait 1 mois que nous sommes tous ensemble. Que nous « vivons » ou plutôt « survivons » les uns-avec les autres.

J'aurais voulu fêter ça.

Mais Quatre et Trowa sont en mission et Sally a fait hospitaliser Wufei. Il s'est pris une balle lors de la dernière mission. Son orgueil s'en est pris un sacré coup.

Moi c'est mon humeur.

Imaginez, je suis seul avec un type muet comme une carpe seulement capable de passer son temps sur l'ordinateur. Je commence sérieusement à me demander s'il ne s'en sert pas pour télécharger des jeux… Nannnnnnn, i'sait pas c'que c'est que d's'amuser.

Voudrais bien lui apprendre… mais bon les chances de 1) Réciprocité 2) Survie sont faibles si ce n'est inexistantes.

En fait j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister à ses yeux. Pire encore j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un déchet humain quand il me regarde, plein de dédain et me jette un « Baka » méprisant.

Généralement Quatre sourit à l'évocation de ce terme. Pas moi. Extérieurement si, mais au fond…

D'ailleurs je suis sûr de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas.

Alors vous me direz « Mais comment fais-tu pour vivre dans la même chambre que lui ??? Avec un type aussi peu sociable, sympathique ??? »

Simple je l'aime.

Pas le béguin, nan, ça je connais, je connais bien. Non, ça c'est de l'amour, peut-être pas le GRAND amour, mais je l'aime. Je l'aime, cela me suffit. C'est tout ce que je sais et tout ce que je veux savoir.

Là encore vous me direz « Comment aimer un homme comme ça, un type comme ça !!! ».

Bon question… Très bonne… En fait je ne sais pas trop.

C'est presque… viscéral. J'ai besoin de lui. Je n'peux pas l'expliquer autrement.

Ce soir j'aurais voulu… m'amuser, faire une petite fête avec eux ou même juste être ensemble.

Quand j'ai su que je ne serais qu'avec lui je me suis dis « C'est l'occasion Duo, lance-toi ».

Je voulais lui dire, tout lui avouer.

Mais comme toujours, au dernier moment je me désiste.

Et je me retrouve là, avachie sur le canapé.

Il est en haut, je le sais… dans la chambre en train de… je ne sais pas mais c'est un truc sur son ordi' en tout cas.

Je regarde le réveil posé sur la petite table basse, pas très loin.

23h.

Je n'ai pas mangé.

Tout ça me mine de l'intérieur.

D'habitude, lorsque Quatre n'est pas là, Wufei cuisine.

Quand Wufei n'est pas là, Trowa cuisine

Et quand Trowa n'est pas là, JE cuisine.

Je ne cuisine donc que quand nous sommes tout les deux.

Pour lui.

Je lui monte son repas.

Il mange sans un regard à ce que je lui ai préparé, devant son petit laptop.

Toujours à heure fixe.

19h45.

Toujours.

Et là il est plus de 23h et je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

Depuis 16h je suis sur ce canap

Je n'ai pas bougé de la soirée.

Cela n'a pas l'air de l'étonner plus que ça.

C'est blessant.

Je passe de sur le dos à sur le coté.

Face à l'escalier et à la baie vitrée par laquelle j'aperçois les étoiles.

Je me roule en boule.

Je ferme les yeux.

Autant dormir.

…

…

…

…[1]

On me secoue.

Par l'épaule.

J'ouvre un œil.

C'est Heero…

HEERO !!!

> _Duo – Mmmm ???_
> 
> _Heero – Que fais-tu là Baka, surtout à c't'heure._

J'ouvre définitivement les yeux.

L'est… wowwwww, bientôt 1h du mat'

Mon estomac nous glorifie d'une de ses plus merveilleuses déclaration à savoir « J'ai faim ».

> _Duo – T'as faim ? _Je lui demande encore dans l'pâté.

Il me fait signe que oui.

Je me relève donc ( vive mon ami le bassin… y m'sert toujours c'ui là[2] ) et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Il me suit.

Je commence à préparer. Rien d'original vu l'heure.

Je fais donc chauffer un peu d'eau pour les pâtes.

Pendant ce temps il a mis le couvert.

Je nettoie et coupe deux tomates et un peu de salade.

Je fais une vinaigrette… AVEC PLEIN D'VINAIGRE !!! Bon, ça arrache mais il ne s'en est jamais plaint hein…

Une fois les « torsades » cuitent, je nous sers et nous commençons à manger en silence.

Je suis content.

C'est vrai, ce n'est pas banal.

Il est plus d'une heure du mat' et je bouffe avec Heero.

Et lui il mange avec moi. Pas avec son ordinateur, non, avec moi, dans la cuisine.

Il ne dit rien mais je m'en satisfais. Il n'a jamais été très bavard de toutes façons.

Assumons notre rôle et entamons la discussion.

> _- Heero, je m'excuse…_
> 
> _- Pourquoi ?_
> 
> _- Bah, pour ne pas avoir préparé… je veux dire que d'habitude.. enfin normalement je…_
> 
> _- En général tu prépare oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te blâmerais de n'pas l'avoir fait aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui devrais être reconnaissant envers toi pour ce qui semble te paraître normal._

Duo Maxwell mode-blush activé.

Je regarde bêtement mon assiette. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

> - _Nan… j'aime bien… j'aime bien te faire à manger…_

Et bien sûr ça n'y manque pas, il me regarde bizarrement.

> - _C'est gentil._ Répond-t-il seulement… je suis au comble du bonheur, Shinigami est aux anges
> 
> - _Tu veux quoi ?_ Lui demandais-je devant le frigo.
> 
> - _Yaourt nature s'il te plait._

> - _Avec sucre ?_
> 
> - _Non ça ira merci._

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, je suis au paradis !!! Je mourrais heureux.

Nous finissons tranquillement notre repas, toujours en silence.

Je débarrasse et nous montons rejoindre notre chambre.

Question : Comment dormir dans ce genre de situation ?

Simple, on n'dort pas.

Et si j'allais m'laver moi ?

> - _Prend la douche…._
> 
> - _Okay, passerais après._
> 
> - _Ca marche._

C'est vrai qu'en général je m'endors avant qu'Heero finisse de faire joujou avec son laptop.

Je prends ma douche et dodo.

Heero ne la prenant pas le matin, c'est presque logique qu'il la prenne le soir.

Mais bon, il se couche APRES moi, se lève AVANT moi, ne change JAMAIS de fringues, ( ou moins, elles sont toutes identiques ) alors c'est à se demander s'il n'est pas auto-nettoyant avec mode veille permanent.

Semblerait que non…

L'est humain…

Me coucherais moins con ce soir…

Je sors rapidement de sous la douche.

Serviette autour des hanches et natte roulée en chignon.

J'ai définitivement l'air con.

Comme Heero passe après moi et qu'il est tard je détache mes cheveux et prend ma brosse.

Me les démêlerais dans la chambre lui laissant le terrain libre.

Une fois dans la chambre il se dirige directement vers la porte sans même m'adresser un regard.

Vexant.

Mais il faut plus à Shinigami pour le décourager… v

Au bout de 5 min chrono' en main, il revient… serviette autour des hanches, couvert de gouttelettes coulant malicieusement de ces cheveux à son visage pour rejoindre son torse et finir leur périple sous la dite serviette, à l'abri des regards.

J'en arrête mon ouvrage.

CECI est une incitation au viol !!!

Il veut… que je me serve de sa serviette pour l'essuyer ???

Je lui demande ou pas ???

…

…

Nannnnnnnnnn, je tiens quand même un ch'tit peu à la vie moi.

Et là je tilt ( tilt ) … je n'arrête pas de le fixer depuis son entrée… eh mais… lui aussi a le regard dans l'vide.

Il relève le visage brusquement.

Au même moment une goutte glisse le long de ses lèvres… qu'il vienne pas s'plaindre après si j'lui saute dessus aussi hein.

Il s'avance vers moi… d'abord lentement pis accélère.

Tout le temps de sa course nous ne nous sommes pas quittés du regard.

Devant mon lit, d'un geste rageur il m'arrache la brosse des mains et la balance à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je la suis du regard, étonné puis reviens à Heero.

Il me pousse en arrière et grimpe sur mon lit se retrouvant à 4 pattes au-dessus de moi

Tout ce passe très rapidement et avant que je ne réalise ce qui ce passe, je sens ses lèvres humides contre les miennes.

Je ne comprends alors, mais alors pas DU TOUT ce qui ce passe mais c'n'est pas grave, cela ne m'empêche pas de glisser mes mains contre sa nuque dans le but ( à peine caché ) de l'attirer contre moi pour lui faire ce que j'appelle un VRAI baiser. Et le plus joueur des deux ne semble pas être celui qu'on croit aux vues de sa réaction.

Je m'amuse à stimuler les zones les plus sensibles de sa bouche à savoir entre-autre le palais.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il apprend vite. Sa langue provoque une série de frisson sur toute la longueur de ma colonne vertébrale.

Lorsque nous cessons notre « échange » ( pour cause… purement fonctionnelle du corps humain dirons-nous… ) je lui souffle à l'oreille ses mots :

> - _J'ai envie de toi…_

Je rougis tout de suite après réalisant ce que je viens de lui avouer.

Lui, n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

Il soulève délicatement mon bassin et fait glisser la serviette en bas de mon lit

Compter les points : Yuy 1 Maxwell 0

Etant un farouche partisan de l'égalité ( vi, c'est nouveau ) je plaque ma main sur ses fesses ( moi ? Sans-gène ? Eh, c'est lui qui à fait le premier pas ! ) et arrache le pauvre morceau de tissu qui avait eu le malheurs de se trouver là.

Me débarrassant de ce pseudo-obtacle entre le raaaaavissant postérieur de mon comparse et moi ( ce dernier allant rejoindre l'autre et la brosse… quelque part… ailleurs… ) je commence l'exploration de ce corps qui a le malheur ( quoi qu'il a pas l'air de se plaindre ) de se trouver à ma portée.

Heero délaisse mon visage et s'attarde sur ma mâchoire qu'il torture délicieusement bien… alternance de baiser papillons et de mordillements, traces semblant indélébiles sur ma peau pourtant effacées par le passage de sa langue. Cette dernière continue son périple le long de ma gorge, mes clavicules sur lesquelles il s'attarde, les pectoraux.

Il semble prendre un plaisir presque malsain à me rendre dingue.

Ma tête part en arrière, ma respiration devient saccadée, mon pouls s'affole.

Bon Dieu, j'vais mourir avant même que rien ne se passe, i' va m'faire clamser… remarque c'est long d'être une mort désagréable…

Il s'attaque doucement aux deux petites taches roses circulaires offertes à lui par mon torse. Il s'amuse à tendrement les maltraiter. Si agréable et la fois… si… c'est troublant.

Il descend encore, dessinant mes abdominaux… doucement, …tout doucement… le nombril… ce creux au niveau des hanches d'où je suis si sensible… point qu'il ne tarde pas à découvrir.

Le pire c'est qu'il sourit, je le sais, je le sens. Content pour lui mais bon…

Il prend son temps, passant et repassant sa langue à cet endroit… et cela ne manque pas… je gémis… mien Gott… je pourrais mourir pour cet instant…

Tout mon corps réagit.

Et alors que, plus bas encore, je le sens me prendre en lui, utilisant une nouvelle fois sa langue exerçant sur moi sa douce dominance, me procurant un plaisir incommensurable qui se fait se cambrer tout mon corps, je réalise en quoi, en ce moment je suis à sa merci… et j'adore ça.

Il remonte près de moi et m'embrasse langoureusement.

J'écarte mes jambes entre lesquelles il se positionne.

Je le sens contre la peau de mes cuisses, si doux, contre moi.

Il s'allonge un peu plus sur moi, sans rompre notre baiser. Sa main droite caresse mon bassin, descend et ses doigts finissent par, lentement, avec la même douceur que celle dont il a toujours su faire preuve depuis le début pénétrer en moi, tour à tour.

Le contact est d'abord plutôt désagréable, puis, petit à petit mes muscles se relâchent lui permettant d'effectuer des mouvements avec plus d'aisance.

Et puis il y a là. Ce moment. Je le sens qui frôle du bout des doigts cette partie si sensible de mon anatomie qui ne manque pas de me faire réagir encore plus violemment. Un cri de pur plaisir franchit mes lèvres pour se retrouver stopper contre les siennes.

Je ne lui demande qu'une chose : allez plus vite. Mais il semble prendre un malin plaisir à tout faire lentement, en prenant son temps.

Il retire ses doigts. Vide. Je veux qu'il comble le vide qui m'envahit. Je LE veux, en moi, contre moi, avec moi.

Son bassin se presse contre le mieux. Mes jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Il me tire un peu en arrière. Le bruit de mes cheveux glissant le long de mon oreiller. Sa respiration saccadée… ralentit. Les draps se crispant sous l'étreinte de mes mains.

Tout en douceur, il se fait une place en moi. Malgré moi mes muscles se contractent un peu d'anticipation. Tu t'arrêtes. Les yeux fermés. Et attends. Tu m'attends.

J'essaye de me relâcher, me décontracter.

Je t'observe.

De petites gouttes de sueur se mélangent à celles, déjà présentent, d'eau.

Tu donnes un coup de bassin, te permettant d'aller un peu plus loin en moi. Presque. Bientôt l'osmose. Pourtant tu n'te presse pas. Comment peux-tu être aussi patient ?

Tu reprends au ralenti, sans brusquerie jamais.

Ca y est. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Enfin. Ensemble.

Tes hanches commencent alors à se mouvoir, sans me brusquer. Tu ne semble pas pressé.

Dommage, moi je le suis. Je veux tout. Je veux toi. MAINTENANT.

Mon bassin s'active alors de lui-même en cadence. J'accélère le rythme.

Je t'entends échapper un gémissement.

Tu te saisis de mes hanches et les immobilisent.

> - _Duo… si tu continues… je… ne vais plus pouvoir me contenir…_

Je laisse échapper un petit rire

> - _Alors ne te contiens plus…_

Je le sens reprendre ses mouvements, ses mains, douces et fermes me remettent en mouvement, de plus en plus rapidement. Tu te lâche enfin. C'est bon, c'en est presque douloureux.

J'attrape de mon bras gauche ton cou et me soulève du matelas, me hissant pour être contre toi, encore plus. Je me fondrais en toi en cet instant si l'on m'en donnait la possibilité.

Mes bras autour de ta nuque, ma tête dans le creux de ton épaule. Je me fais violence pour ne pas te griffer ou te mordre en me contractant.

Puis c'est l'apothéose.

Le bonheur.

Le début. La fin.

Tout ce résume en cet instant ou tu te libère en moi.

Peut être le plus bel instant de toute mon existence. Le plus pur. Le plus complet.

Je te rejoins dans ton extase.

Je retombe en arrière.

Tu t'écrase littéralement contre moi.

Et moi je t'enserre à t'étouffer.

Tu te retire de moi et te laisse glisser à mes côtés.

Je te regarde.

Tu souris. Oh, tu n'en montre pas tes dents, mais tu souris.

Ton regard est heureux. Tendre. Ensommeillé. Le plus beau regard que tu n'm'ai jamais adressé. Un regard aimant.

Je porte ma main à ta joue. La caresse. Tu fermes les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier.

Ouvre tes bras, signe que tu veux m'y accueillir.

Je n'me fais pas prier.

Si ma vie ne pouvait se limiter qu'à tes bras Heero, comme elle serait parfaite.

Je lève la tête et t'embrasse le menton.

> - _I love you Heero, you know…_

Tu me regarde surpris. Ai-j'dit quelque chose de mal ? Dites-moi que je n'ai pas tout bris

Tu… souris ?

> - _Aishiteru Duo-kun, me murmures-tu à l'oreille._

Si tu pouvais seulement imaginer le poids que tu retire de mon cœur. Le bonheur que tu lui procures.

> - _Mais maintenant il faut dormir Baka_
> 
> - _Rooooooooo, déj ???_
> 
> - _Hmmm…_
> 
> - _…_
> 
> - _…_
> 
> - _Good night 'ro_
> 
> - _Oyas'mi Duo no baka…_

Sans commentaires.

Je blottis ma tête aussi près de ton cou que possible et ferme les yeux.

Le sommeil me gagne vite.

Je suis comblé.

* * *

Je suis réveillé depuis… allez, un bon gros quart d'heure.

Je suis rester au creux de ses bras.

Il dort toujours.

L'es mignon.

Trop…

Je n'peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le nez.

Les réflexes reprenant le dessus, il ouvre les yeux presque immédiatement.

> - _Hello my dear, bien dormi ?_
> 
> - _Merveilleusement bien…_

Je couche ma tête et écoute son cœur battre. C'est agréable.

> - _Dis Heero, juste pour savoir… pourquoi tu m'a sauté dessus comme ça hier ?_

Ses joues se colorent de façons à peine visible. Mais à la distance où je me situe c'est in-man-quable !!!

> - _Disons que tu __me plaisais__ déjà un petit__ peu __avant et que hier__…__ quand je t'ai vu __comme ça __les cheveux détachés, encore trempé… __je savais bien qu'il valait mieux que je ne te regarde pas trop sous peine de…__ ne plus trop me…__contrôler ?_
> 
> - _Rooooooooo, ch'te fait vraiment cet effet l ??? _
> 
> - _…_
> 
> - _Nan, sans dec' ? (Ô ò)_
> 
> - _…_

Et là, que répondre à ça ?

Simple, rien, je l'emballe, et si monsieur est pas d'accord, c'est pareil. Bien qu'il ait pas l'air contre…

Nous commençons à reprendre nos petits jeux de la veille. Je n'm'en plaints pas ( bien au contraire ) c'est juste que dans un lit une place… enfin y'a plus pratique quoi.

Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe je me retrouve ventre contre… matelas ? Tête étouffée dans l'oreiller ( essaie d'me tuer ou quoi ??? ) puis… je sens sa langue a laquelle je suis devenu définitivement accro, se balader le long de mon cou… de mon dos., chatouillant mon échine, stimulant toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses ( salut moelle épinière ! ).

Elle descend de plus en plus bas et continue après la chute des reins détendant mes muscles.

Ses mains passent autour de mon bas-ventre quelles se mettent à… titiller ?

Puis tout va très vite.

Nous ne nous découvrons plus. Nous nous connaissons.

Il me pénètre.

Viens la libération.

A l'identique et pourtant différent.

J'aimerais me perdre à l'infini dans ce cycle, cette boucle sans fin.

L'éternité dans les bras de Heero.

Avouez que c'est tentant.

Nous continuons de flemmarder, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous allons devoir nous lever.

Non pas que j'en MEURE d'envie mais il est bientôt 6h, Trowa et Quatre vont bientôt rentré de mission, Wufei ne devait passer qu'une nuit avec Sally ( pour sa jambe mais bon… je l'enquiquinerais quand même au sujet des « nuits passée avec des femmes plus âgées » juste pour voir à quelle couleur il vire… ) bref ils risquent de s'ram'ner à tout moment.

Et pis mon dernier repas remontant à cette nuit ( nan, pervers, je n'pense pas à mon dessert – Heero – mais à celui que mon estomac à digéré ) et autant dire que tout ça a été consommé lors de nos derniers… efforts physiques de la nuit passée

En gros, JE CREVE LA DALLE.

Alors que j'essaye de me lever tout en me dépêtrant des draps… je me casse littéralement la gueule (¬¬) de ce « £µ%§/.?;:!ù$°[{# » de lit une place ( si vous me permettez l'expression ).

Après avoir pris ma douche je remarque que le Soldat-parfait n'a pas l'air décidé à quitter mon lit.

Je décide de lui monter le p'tit dèj'.

Je traverse le salon avec le plateau quand…

> - _Duooooooooooooooooo !!! _C'est… Quatre
> 
> - _…_accompagné de Trowa
> 
> - _£µ%§/.?!:! _et de Wufei jurant dans toutes les langues qu'il connaît… un paquet…__
> 
> - _Bah, qu'est-c'que…_
> 
> - _ON A FINI LA MISSIONNNNNNNN, alors Tro' et moi on est passé chercher Wu' et…_
> 
> - _WUFEI !!!_
> 
> - _C'est pour qui ce plateau ?_
> 
> - _Heero mais…_
> 
> - _T'occupes, j'lui monte, lui dirai bonjour au passage._
> 
> - _ATTENDS, QUATRE_

Le blondinet est déjà en haut de l'escalier.

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte.

Attendons la réaction…

> - _DUO, DEPUIS QUAND HEERO MANGE –T-IL SES PETITS-DEJ' A 6 HEURE DE L'APRES-MIDI, DANS TON LIT ET ASSEZ… DEVETU ?_

Il fait dans l'ironie ou il est vraiment innocent au point de ne pas comprendre ?

En tout cas Wufei lui a très bien compris aux vues des taches couleur sang ( c'est le cas de le dire ) ornant le sol du salon.

> - _Un problème Wu ?_
> 
> - _WUFEI !!!_

Trowa sourit.

Wufei hurle.

Quatre se rend serviable.

Dans l'fond, le prennent pas si mal

Je sens que j'n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec ceux l

* * *

FIN !

* * *

Hourra !!! Mon first One-shot ( si-si, je PEUX écrire un truc en moins d'une dizaine de chapitre )

Et un lemon et demi ( le second n'étant qu'esquissé )

Bon c'est mon premier alors je sais pas trop quoi en penser… et vous, vous en dites quoi ?

S.V.P, DONNEZ-MOI VOTRE AVIS !!!

S'il est favorable, j'en mets un dans Oracle Belline ( pour ceux qui n'ont pas craqué et qui lisent toujours, courage, c'est bientôt la fin, lol )

En plus en plein milieu de l'écriture du premier lemon : ma mère débarque dans ma chambre ( l'écran étant visible de la porte ) … je vous dis pas l'état de mes nerfs… crus avoir une crise cardiaque moi… Et pis j'ai aussi mangé en plein milieu… ( plus équilibré que la veille : carottes râpées, tomates, vinaigrette avec huile d'olive et VINAIGRE POWAAAAAA !!!, pain au levain, poire, chocolat… bah vi hein, et pis fraises à la crème… MIAM !!! C'était le truc dont personne n'avait rien à foutre…)

Sur ce, BIZZZZZZZZZZZOUS

A la prochaine j'espère ( bon, vous laisse paske Heero s'agite dans sa cage… doit être frustré après c'que j'ai écrit, lol )

Le lendemain après lecture en biais

_Artemis – Que dire…_

_Duo – Tu l'a fait ton lemon,… alors, heureuse ? ___

_A – Bah… en fait ça n'a pas vraiment BOULEVERSEE ma vie... ça m'a beaucoup moins travaillée que ce que j'ai fait ou ai à faire…_

_Tro' – … ( = Cas irrécupérable )_

_A – Ou sont Quatre et Wu' ?_

_Wu' – WUFEIIIIIIII !_

_A – Et où et l'autre ?_

Tro' ouvrant ces bras

_A – Pourquoi je pose encore la question moi ?_

_Duo – Et mon Hee-chan ? Tu te demandes pas oukil ?_

_A – Bah normalement dans ça cage… normalement… en parlant de ça, t'es pas à Grenoble toi ???_

_Duo – Bah si._

__Artemis mode « Whaaaaat ??? »

_Wu' – Son cou._

_A – Quoi son c… but… un collier SM ???_

_Tro' _(air mystérieux)_ – Sa… laisse…_

« … » général

_A – Qu'qu'QUOI ???_

_Duo – __… s'cours…_

A – Maismaismais… comment tu… enfin… Grenoble c'est loin !!! Ne m'dit pas qu'… 

_Duo – C'est le modèle super extensible…_

_A – (Ô.Ô)_

_Duo – D'ailleurs vais rentré avant qu'elle n'est la mauvaise idée de tirer dessus…_

_A – Au fait, kék'tu foutais l ???_

_Tro _air du sage qui sait et voit tout_ – Il était là… pour… ton premier lemon…_

_A – SEULEMENT POUR LE LEMON ???_

_Duo – Ouaip'… allez salut la compagnie…_

_Artemis soudain prise d'un doute _

_Allant voir la cage de Hee-chan-nounours-officiel_

_A – …_

_…_

_…_

DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Bon, j'arrête les con'ries… allez, V

* * *

[1] Je viens de bouffer, de faire ma phy' et pis de chantonner… quoi ? Personne n'en a rien à foutre ??? Alors je continue : Repas du soir, un peu de Nutella ( ne Kali ) yaourt nature sucré, un autre au caramel, pis un petit pain et… amandes et noix . Je sais, comme repas y'a mieux… surtout le soir…

[2] se relisant Nous sommes bien d'accord sur le sujet Duo, bien d'accord… regard pervers


End file.
